


Nancy's Tresses

by mk109



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Ace falls for Nancy, Ace loving Nancy's hair, Cute Ending, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, No Beta, nace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk109/pseuds/mk109
Summary: Ace loves Nancy and her hair.A simple Nace fic to tide us over until season two.
Relationships: Ace & Nancy Drew, Ace/Nancy Drew
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Nancy's Tresses

In her youth Nancy’s intelligence and her steadfast determination made her quite endearing to the residents of Horseshoe Bay, often earning compliments from the various people she met throughout her day. However the same traits that earned the young adult admiration in the past are now the bane of others. From complaints about her endless inquiries, to having relationships end due to Nancy’s inability to rest on a case, it was easy to say that Nancy is not winning any popularity contests in Horseshoe Bay anytime soon. 

Despite all the talk over “that Drew girl” over the years, never once was Nancy's hair mentioned.  
If it was pinned up, no comment.  
If it was let down, no comment  
Even if it was messed up from a recent case, there was no comment.

This detail would be of no significance, if it wasn’t for the fact that Ace, a young man employed by the Claw, found her hair to be quite alluring. The red hair without fail always drew the young man’s attention from washing dishes to the constantly late waitress. It was clear to Ace that Nancy’s hair was a spotlight, broadcasting to the world that she was special, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. 

As time went on and the Drew Crew was formed, Ace realized that the hair was more than just a spotlight. It was also a warning sign. Whenever agitated, Nancy’s hair, if it was down, would swish left and right before Nancy would death stare the mortal foolish enough to challenge her. Like the Blue Poison dart frogs’ unique coloring served as a deterrent. Nancy’s hair displayed to the world a single message “Do your worst, I’m not afraid.” 

However while the red hair could serve as a deterrent, To Ace it was an incentive to grow closer to his co-worker. Even the simplest clue would lead to Nancy’s hair glowing in the light, becoming an ethereal symbol for her short-lived bliss. It was when Ace first saw Nancy’s hair shine that the young man realized that he wanted to make Nancy’s hair glisten forever, no matter how impossible the task might be. So he would crack jokes, offer snacks, and be a steadfast rock for Nancy to voice her concerns. He would even break her father out of jail. All for the sake of Nancy and her hair. 

While Nancy’s hair had the ability to shine, it was also capable of dulling. Time and time again Nancy Drew, the unstoppable teen detective was able to save the day and bring justice to those that were wronged. Nevertheless, the bags under Nancy’s eyes were becoming darker. To one who observed the girl long enough it might appear that the raccoon eyes were sucking away the color that previously inhabited the young girl’s skin. The hair that once held so much passion and energy, emitted an aura of despair. She was beginning to look like her mother.  
Nancy needed support, and Ace delivered doubling down on his efforts of being a rock in Nancy’s life. Every time she needed something, no matter the task Ace would deliver. Yet the tragedies poured down on Nancy like rain. Her true parentage revealed to her closest friends, Owens' death, the curse that loomed over all of their heads, all punishing the girl, but for what? What could one nineteen-year-old girl do to become the punching bag of the universe? 

However one thing was clear to Ace, Nancy Drew did not need a boyfriend at this stage in her life. She needed comfort and understanding. No longer would it be Nancy versus the world, it would be Nancy and Ace facing whatever trials and tribulation the world tried to throw at them. Whether it be missing fathers entering one's life, or vengeful ghost trying to shorten one’s time on Earth. Ace would help Nancy play the role of Atlas. 

It was Nancy who brought up the topic of their relationship one day when everything, while not peaceful, was still.   
Her hair could be mistaken for Rudolph’s nose when Nancy declared “I think I love you Ace.”   
Blut and effect, just how Nancy worked.   
“I love you two Nanc.”   
Blunt and effective, the symptoms of a young mind overrun with emotions and struggling to survive.

So the two spent more time together, solving mysteries both new and old in a blink of an eye, amazing what teamwork could do. They fit together perfectly, if one needed space the other would respect the wish. If one needed a shoulder to cry on, the other would provide their shoulder clad in the softest of jackets. They both had been hurt in past relationships intentionally or not and both understood that relationships were about give and take, and that balance was a key to happiness. If Nancy needed to slow down, Ace would distract her. If Ace was stressed, Nancy would comfort him. Both knowing that the other would do the same thing if the roles were reversed. 

Slowly life in Horseshoe Bay changed, No longer did Nancy receive ire from her fellow residents, for she was praised as a hero putting restless spirits at peace once and for all. No longer was Nancy’s hair a self-serving warning device it also served as one for Ace. For if there was trouble in paradise, Nancy and Ace would fight together. 

As life changed, the female detective grew happier, finally allowed to move on from ghosts and focus on a tangible future. With Ace, Nancy always seemed happy, her boyfriend would claim that Nancy’s hair held a constant gleam, and if he was feeling extra jovial, he would claim that he saw it glow in the dark once or twice. 

While every part of Nancy was the best part of Nancy. Ace always found himself attracted to her hair. 

If it was pinned up, it was beautiful.   
If it was let down, it was beautiful.   
Even if it was messed up from a recent case, it was beautiful. 

And Ace would never let the young detective forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction so I hope all the Nace shippers enjoy it. I love the ship so I decided to contribute to the fandom even though I'm afraid that Nancy and Ace might be a little OOC. Its sad that we have to wait till season two, but hopefully this helps. (Maybe we will finally learn more about Ace, perhaps his last name ;) And of course have more Nace moments)
> 
> On a side note 
> 
> All comment are appreciated as one can always improve oneself.  
>  Stay safe and don't forget to stay hydrated! :)


End file.
